When enclosing the sheetlike articles to be enclosed such as the magnetic disk, the document and the like, the file, hitherto used, is vertically equipped with a plurality of stack of bags between a front cover and a back cover which can be opened and closed.
Conventionally, such a file has had each of ends of a plurality of backs bound to the backbone thereof. In that case, however, in order to retrieve any of the articles to be enclosed in the bags, it is needed to turn over one by one these bags, resulting in an apprehesion that, in addition to take much time for the retrieval, an unavoidance of folding the articles to be enclosed deforms them. In particular, with the magnetic disk which has recently been spreaded for common use, there is a necessity of preventing it from being folded and deformed.
From that view, the file, wherein a stack of bags are connected one to another such that each of them is shifted by a fixed distance, whereby the articles to be enclosed can be also shifted, when being enclosed, is available for use. Although such a type of file does not need to turn over the bags, when making the retrieval, an inability of folding up the file may make the same large-sized proportionally to increase the number of the bags so that it is not suitable for enclosing a great number of articles to be enclosed.
The purpose of the invention, which is made in terms of the aforementioned points, is to provide the file capable not only of retrieving easily the articles to be enclosed without giving a damage to them but of enclosing a majority of them in a compact manner.